Teen Witch
by Child of Dawn
Summary: Bella was the perfect daughter, but never fit in with her peers. She was smart, she never gave her father any trouble, and she put everyone before herself. Until her 17th Birthday when the dreams started; and now she's become forgetful and distracted. Then where she ends up stranded with a stranger who tells her she is a witch things really end up out of control.
1. The Dream

**Teen Witch**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch.

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

* * *

_The flames licked at her skin as she let out a high pitched scream. Her once long dark chocolate colored beautiful curls were singing up and her scalp was blistering. The long, heavy dress was burning up like a candle wick. The tears evaporated from her cheeks as she cried for help but the onlookers didn't move; they only continued to stare on in a self-satisfied manor. _

_ She had long given up the trying to free herself when she came to the realization that she had been tied to the post with some sort of wire that cut into her skin when she struggled. So she begged, she pleaded; and they just watched on waiting for her to die. As some time past she became numb to the pain; she could still survive this if someone would save her. She looked out amongst her accusers and saw some fifty feet back was a man just staring at her. _

_ He was conflicted she saw, but she knew he would not save her. His pale features were etched in a kind of pain and he bit his as if warring with himself. He grabbed his hat off his head and ripped it between his fingers as his pale face with his even more pale hair shined like a beacon in the night to make up the last image she saw before she died._

* * *

_Beep…..Beep….Beep….._

Bella's hand flew up and knocked the alarm clock off the desk next to her as a groan escaped her lips. Turning over she glanced quickly at the alarm which read 6:10 am; letting out a loud sigh she realized her alarm had been going off for 10 minutes. She knew she was risking being late by not jumping out of bed but she didn't care. She had, had the dream again last night.

_Or maybe_, she thought, _it was really a nightmare_. She figured it must have been the Salem Witch trails that she was dreaming about. _But who dreams that they are burning at the stake?_ She wondered, _and that man even in the dream didn't seem quite human…._

Bella looked at her alarm clock again, SHIT! She was going to be late for sure now. Jumping out of bed, Bella grabbed at the clothes set out on her dresser and ran towards the bathroom. 7AM put her a whole 40 minutes behind. 7AM means not making breakfast for her and her father like she usually did. 7AM meant not taking a shower before classes. 7AM meant being late for her 8:10 AM Spanish class and Mr. Mason already hated her. DAMN IT!

Pajamas…off

Jeans, long sleeve T-shirt…..on

Teeth brushed

Hair up…

Bookbag, books, cellphone, jacket, keys…..

_Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Go! Go!_ She chanted in her head as she ran out the door. As she opened the door to the old red truck she threw her bag across the seat and hopped in shoved the key into the ignition. She began chanting another phrase …._Please Start! Please Start! Please Start!_

With a stroke of luck it started and she found herself on the way to Campus a few minutes later praying that she wouldn't have any problem and she would only be a few minutes late to Spanish.

She arrived at exactly 8:07. Across the commons 8:10. Threw the main doors 8:12. Up the stairs 8:16. Down the hall 8:17. Classroom! Bella had to stop to catch her breath and looked her watch for the 1000th time. 8:20. SHIT!. She took a deep breath, straightened and opened the door to everyone turning to look at her. Deciding to not to add to her situation she kept her groan internal and tried to sit at the back of the room. If she had been hoping everyone would look away, return to paying attention, and ignore her as they normally would; she did not take into consideration how much Mr. Mason really hated her.

His rather high pitched voice rang out, "Ah, I see the Prodigal student decided to grace us with her presence. No, Miss. Swan don't cower toward the back. Sit up front in your normal seat." Her face became beet red as she walked down the aisle toward her normal seat and he continued. "You see Miss. Swan must of felt that graduating from High School early made her special enough to decide when she could attend her own classes. I assume you have your homework that was due 10 minutes ago at the beginning of class". He stepped in front of her and held out her hand. Bella quickly took everything out of her bag and panicked!

Her faced paled even more so then it already was, and her eyes widened. HER HOMEWORK! She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears and grabbed her books so hard her knuckles turned white in attempt to stop shaking as she heard Mr. Mason continue his humiliation. "Ah! Apparently she doesn't feel like she even has to earn her grade. I will see you after class, Miss. Swan", he voice turn to a sneer as he said her name before returning to the lecture.

When class ended at 9AM she didn't move. Already in the front row she was about as close to Mr. Mason as she wanted to get and he didn't seem to want to get any closer to her either. He had glared at her as the class emptied and as the door finally shut he rounded on her in a tone she had never heard before.

"Just because you were some hot shot 4.0 student in Forks doesn't mean a damn thing to me Miss. Swan. You have till the end of the day to hand in your assignment and if you're ever late again I'll drop you from the course. Do I make myself clear?"

She was stunned into silence as she looked up at him for the first time since arriving. His greasy hair, and cheap suit always reminded her of the used car sales man, but now with his hateful expression and his nasty voice made her wonder if he had dead animals in her basement.

"Yes, sir" she finally said.

"Good. Get out of here" he said as he turned away from her.

The rest of her day improved as she settled in her normal Monday routine. Bella jumped on the first available computer in the first available computer lab. She felt a brief moment of relief as she accessed the memory section of her school account that she saved all current assignment just incase she did just what she had done this morning. Within 2 minutes she downloaded to the computer and emailed to Mr. Mason. Choosing to email it so if he ever claimed to have not gotten it; she would have proof. Then it was business as usual.

She spent the rest of the morning working on the paper for Introduction to Psychology. It was about 11:30 that her stomach growled and first realized that she hadn't eaten anything at all that morning. Quickly she saved her work and as a last minute thought decided to print out her Calculus assignment just in case before heading off in search of caffeine and sustenance.

Calc passed slowly with a teacher so boring she not only fought sleep but could only remember the teacher's name because it was on the whiteboard. Bella decided that since Charlie, her father, had to fend for himself for breakfast for the first time in 2 years; that she would stop at the store to pick up steaks to make his favorite meal for dinner tonight. So, it was straight to the truck when class was dismissed; and about half way home with nothing for miles she realized there was something else she needed to do today also.

Stop for fuel. When the light came on she knew she was in trouble. No matter which way she went (back or forward) she would never make it. When it finally died she pulled over to the side of the road and reached for her phone.

_SHIT!_, she thought. Her charger must not have worked right again last night. A few months back her charger had broken and not wanting to spend anymore than necessary she picked up a used one real cheap. After about a week she figured out why it was cheap. It had the habit of not working all the time.

She started to run a mental check list.

_Truck out of fuel…._

_Dead cell phone…._

_Country back road….._

_Sundown in 45min….._

_The only thing missing is a rapist,_ she thought as she got out her truck to take a look around.

There was a driveway up a ways from where she was parked she noted. Figuring it was her best bet, she zipped up her plain black jacket and started walking. _Please God, if you really exist. Don't let the house be abandoned or the home of some serial rapist._


	2. Alice

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch.

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

Please Be patient! Our favorite characters are coming soon!

* * *

The driveway had been quite long and took almost an hour to hike. She had almost turned around, but just as the sun set she saw the silhouette of a small cabin. As she got closer she could see that it was most likely abandoned due to it condemned state and began walking around hoping to spot anything that could help. All she really saw was broken windows, a front and back door barely hanging on, a tilted shed, and a bunch of random trash that hinted to this being a local hot spot for delinquent teenagers; which was why she never knew this place was even here. Bella never hung out with bad kids, truth was, Bella never hung out with anyone…ever.

Severely disappointed, Bella and turned around to head back down the drive way; but Bella screamed and jumped nearly out of her shoes instead. In front of her stood a petit girl, or woman, she wasn't sure; just standing there hands clasped in front of her looking innocent. Bella took in her appearance she had short, black spiky hair and pale skin. Her dress was a dark grey knee length, knitted sweater dress with black tights and black boots. As Bella's breath slowed and the girl watched her for a moment two things came to mind.

_She didn't belong in the woods._

_She could easily be 15 or 30. There was no way to tell_

Finally, the girl/woman, spoke to Bella. Her voice was childlike and yet sounded as if it knew things no one did. "Was that your truck broke down? My name is Alice by the way. What's your name?" Bella watched her for another moment and saw her trying to hide her childish excitement at meeting her. However odd it may have seemed; Bella was also just glad to see someone who could help her. "Yes, that's my truck", Bella spoke at last. "I ran out of gas and my phone died. I name is Bella and I would appreciate if I could use your cell if you have one, to call my father".

Alice shook her head and repressed a smiled as she waived her head. "Oh, don't worry about it, My fiancé went to fill up the tank and bring it up the drive. Bella? Is that short for something?"

At first Bella though it off that she would have already known she was there and what was happening. Bell also felt like Alice already knew the answerers she was going to give and was only asking out of politeness. "It is short for Isabella, but its just Bella. Just Bella".

Giving Bella a knowing smile she replied, "Oh I doubt your JUST Bella". She started walking toward the condemned cabin and carefully opened the front door. "Come one. It's chilly, let's sit inside and wait. We can talk" turning toward Bella she smiled and ushered into the door. A small quiet part of her self told her the cabin couldn't be safe; but she found herself oddly mesmerized by the pixie of a woman and followed without much thought.

Sometime later, Bella would wonder how Alice came to be there or how Alice knew she ran out of gas, but at this moment all she seemed to think was that she wanted to sit and talk to her and so she did.

"Do you own this place?"

"Oh yes, but only recently acquired", Alice stated. "We like to fix up abandoned places; my family will be here soon to look at it themselves; but I felt a need to come ahead of them. So, just Bella, tell me about yourself".

Bella would have never really answered that normally from someone not a teacher, but Bella just started to talk instead. Shrugging her shoulders as she spoke, "Not much to tell really, I grew up in Phoenix with my mother; but she remarried three years ago and about two years ago I moved here to be with my dad. I go to the College at Port Angeles because my dad won't let me go to Seattle yet. He thinks I am too young and wants me close to him; he is the Police Chief in Forks".

Alice looked at her almost greedily, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 17 last month"

"So you graduated High School early?" She asked, Bella was used to this shocked response, but she started to wonder why Alice was so interested in her. Bella shrugged her shoulders again like it was no big deal, but Alice seemed to be having a harder time restraining her excitement.

"I don't have friends or hobbies really, so I study allot or read allot"

Alice frowned, "No friends at all?"

Bella shook her head sadly, "Everyone my age is still in High School and they didn't really take well to me being two years ahead of them. The College kids don't like that I am so young and getting better grades then them. Even my mother use to say I was born middle aged and just kept getting older, but then again she always acted more like kid then most kids did".

Alice quickly came to her and hugged her, "Well I now you have me, and I have a feeling we will become the best of friends" she smiled widely and giggled at Bella's shock sudden contact. Then Alice bumped her shoulder with her own and added, "Besides you going to need my help".

Bella didn't understand, "Help?"

"Well, yeah silly. " She giggled, "You didn't think you were going to work it out on your own did you?"

Suddenly Bella didn't feel so mesmerized by Alice, "Work what out, Alice?"

A chill went down Bella's back when Alice Responded, "Your dreams". Bell jumped up and backed away from Alice. Alice frowned, again.

"How do you know about my dreams?"

"The same way I knew your car would brake down and you would be here".

"Yeah, and how is that?"

Alice didn't answer the question, instead she replied "You're a rare person Bella. You don't see it yet, but I do and I know what's about to start happening to you. I can help you, I want to help you. You will see soon, that we will be sisters".

Bella wasn't sure she wanted the answer to this question, but couldn't spot herself asking in a bit of a snide tone, "I'm nobody. What makes me so special?"

Alice ignored the tone but frowned again at Bella's lack of self-worth. "You're a Witch".

Bella was gone. Alice never got up to walk with her as Bella out the door. Her truck was in the drive now and she got in without questioning it and started it and drove off.

Alice just watched her leave with a smile on her face when another person came up behind her watching the truck leave. His tall frame came to stand next to Alice's sitting one and she rested her tiny body into the side of his tall, thin one as he put his arm around her shoulders. He began tracing circles into her arm as he spoke with a deep southern drawl, "Perfect timing".

"As usual", she whisper knowing he would here her.

"Are you sure this was the right way?"

She sighed again sadly, "I have seen it, it is the best way. Now she has time to adjust before it starts happening. The other way, all turned out badly." Alice shuddered for a moment and then she stood up and let him hold her as she buried her head in his arms as the visions came over her again. "As long as this path continues, then all will work out; we will have another sister and our family will finally be complete"

Bella was nearly home when everything sunk in. A strange woman in the middle of nowhere that seemed to know things and somehow managed to have her car filled up and moved without a single noise ever being made. _She was crazy, that's all. _She broke out of her her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing and grabbed for it, noticing before answering it that the battery life was full.

"Hey, Charlie" she answered.

"Dad", he stated, he didn't like her calling him Charlie. One word and she knew he must have been worried.

"Dad, I'm almost home, another 10 minutes or so"

"Your not driving while on the phone are you?"

"Of course not, I pulled over when the phone rang"…._Lie._

"Good," he voice changed from relieved to hopeful. "How about I just order pizza since its already after 7pm?"

"Sounds good dad, see you soon" and she hung up. When she pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and cut the engine. She turned her phone over and pulled it apart. Bella sighed, there was just no way she could logically explain how Alice had known to keep enough fuel on hand to fill her truck, and replace her cellphone battery with a brand new one, fully charged.


	3. The Second Dream

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch.

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

Please Be patient! Our favorite characters are coming soon!

* * *

For the first time since her 17th Birthday a month ago, Bella didn't dream about burning at the stake. Instead, she dreamt she was outside a small cabin tending her herb garden. In the dream she was happy, content, and it seems even anticipating something, because she could feel the excitement just below the surface. In the dream, she had made the decision to take a picnic out to the meadow not to far from the cabin and lay in the sun. Even in the dream though, she remembered to be careful as it wasn't considered appropriate for a woman of her situation to be out by herself, but then again she got the feeling that she wasn't generally liked by the local town folk to begin with.

Bella didn't completely understand the feelings she was getting in the dream, but didn't really care. The next morning, she woke feeling better than herself for the first time and it showed. Tuesday was one of her favorites for school, as it contained her favorite classes. Getting out of bed didn't feel like a chore today and somehow the mood carried over from the dream into real life and she just felt happy.

As she made pancakes and sausage for breakfast that morning, Charlie, her father walked in and just stood there staring at her for a moment before announcing his presence. "What's the occasion?"

Bella jumped, she had been so lost humming with the radio that she hadn't heard him coming; smiling at him she said "Nothing. Why?"

"I thought pancakes and sausage was a Saturday only breakfast. You look different, today." He stopped for a minute and eyed her suspiciously, "What did I miss?"

Bella looked at him puzzled for a moment and than looked down at her self. Admittedly she spent more time and effort this morning in getting ready. She even wore one of the more conservative outfits her mom had sent her for her birthday; a pair of dark skinny jeans, an amethyst color sweater with an empire waist, and black leather boots with buckles on them. She had even used some of the makeup her mom sent and opted to leave her hair down today in stead of the usual knot. Shrugging her shoulders, she responded as she brought the plates to the table "Nothing, I just woke up in a good mood and decided to make today special".

He didn't touch his food at first, but eyed her for another minute or so, and said just as he took his first bite. "Okay, but I hope I'm not going to hear about any college boys soon".

Bella laughed, "No dad". They spent the rest of the breakfast in silence as it usually went. Bella took more after her father than her mother, but knew neither one of them took very good care of themselves. Charlie, however, was quite, never said more than he had to, didn't expect much from others, and always put others before himself; and those were things Bella knew they shared.

There didn't need to be words between them to be understood. It was like her first winter here when she had come out to her truck in the morning and saw that he had put chains on her tires to help with the winter roads. He loved his daughter and she loved her father. He made sure her old truck was up to it and she made sure he ate healthy. No words, just actions and they said enough.

After breakfast ended and dishes were drying in the rack they said their goodbyes and parted ways; him to the Police station and Bella to College. Tuesday allowed her extra time in the morning because her Women in Literature class didn't start till 9 so when she got to school she grabbed some coffee and went to class an hour early knowing it would allow her the chance to brush up on her Willa Cather notes before class started. Unfortunately about 30 minutes before class started Bella had company and didn't appreciate it one bit.

Bella love Women in Lit class but it did contain one of her least favorite people. Jessica was one of the girls she had graduated Forks with last summer and she didn't like Bella than, certainly didn't like her now, and aided on by her new friend Lauren made sure everyone knew it. Today however, Jessica was alone and sat next to Bella with a smile on her face. "Hey Bella! How are you? We haven't had a chance to catch up lately".

Bella just turned, looked at her for a moment and then went back to reading her notes. Jessica didn't seem to be deterred from Bella's lack of interest in talking to her though and pressed on. "You look really good today; you don't look so bad today now that you put some effort into what you're wearing. So what did you think of My Antonia?" and there it was. She didn't read the book and was hoping to get something from Bella to get a pass on discussion this morning. Normally, Bella might have felt generous and given her something to help her out. Oddly though, she wasn't thinking of be generous this morning; she was thinking of all the times Jessica made fun of her because Mike had liked her. Mike, the school jock that Jessica fawned over and never gave her the time of day.

Bella stared at Jessica for a moment trying to decide what she would say and then ultimately decided she would follow one of the golden rules of kindergarten. _If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. _So, Bella ignored her and went back to her notes, having never said anything to her at all. Jessica gave several more attempts at pumping her for information, but finally gave up when other people started coming in. Bella guessed her desire to never be seen talking to her was stronger than avoiding failure of the course.

Class started and ended without any excitement as it seemed very few people had really understood the book. The teacher, who reminded Bella of the extreme feminist on the movie PCU, reminding them that they had their papers due on the book next week and that they were starting _A Room with a View _next week also. It was on to her Biology Lab next which ended up canceled with a note on the Lab door citing 'Family Emergency'. That also told Bella her afternoon Biology lecture was canceled also.

Opting to take advantage of the afternoon off, Bella quickly found an empty computer Lab and worked on homework. About 2 hours later she packed her things up and began heading off campus; figuring she would get some house work done instead. It was on her way out she found herself being chased by none other than Jessica's Mike. When she first heard his voice calling out her name she shuddered and kept walking. If she had been hoping he wouldn't come after her she was wrong; she had made it about 100 yards before she felt his hand on her shoulder and knew she would have to stop.

"Hey, I was calling your name. How are you?" he said slightly out of breath, he looked her over and added" Wow! You look good!"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. I'm okay. Look I have to go, I will be late for work", it was a lie but he gave her the creeps, even more so with him looking at her the way he was now. Bella had always figured the Mike never really liked her, but likened it to him just wanting to try the newest candy in the store; as Bella was the new kid in a small school. Truth was, she hadn't even known he was going here; he was supposed to be going to Seattle at least that's what he told everyone.

"That's okay. Where do you work? Maybe I could pick you up and we could catch up?" he smiled at her hopeful.

Bella had a pretty good idea what he meant by hang out and wanted no part of it. "I got to go, see you later", Bella yelled as she took off running. He didn't follow, and she booked out of there so fast glad she didn't give him the chance to ruin her mood.

On the ride home, as she got close to where her truck broke down her thoughts migrated for a moment to Alice and the nightmares, but her good mood didn't allow them to linger long. Once she got home she checked her email and found a rather erratic email from her mother about Phil's messed up knee and her candle making class; thrown in there was her usual half-hearted plea to move back 'home' and then onto to something her yoga instructor said.

Phil, her step-father, was ten years younger than her mother, and often more mature than her. Bella loved her mother, but knew she was incapable of taking care of her self and only when they were married and she saw that Phil was capable of looking after her did she finally think spending time with her dad, that at that point she really hadn't seem in years, was possible. The decision was made rather easily, when she realized that her mother was quite miserable staying home with her when she really wanted to travel with Phil on his away games. Phil was a major league baseball player, and by the random boxes of gifts Renee, her mother, sent; she was rather enjoying the perks of being the wife of a professional Baseball player.

Bella sent a quick reply….

_Renee,_

_I am sorry to hear Phil's knee isn't healing as well as expected. Tell him I said I hope he is well in time for season practice. I miss you too, but I like Forks and spending time with Charlie. I am glad your candle making class is working better than your jewelry making class. I love you I will call you later._

_Bella_

Bella quickly set about empting and sorting laundry. After laundry started, she set about starting enchiladas and then went back to her room to finish her next paper for Spanish.

_The weather was stunning today, she thought as she lay out in the sun on her blanket. She was enjoying the day; a little too much as she had never heard the foot steps approach her. It didn't occur to her the site she must of made with her long dark hair fanned out around her and her long dress, while modest it was no were to the standards of the puritans in the village. She felt his shadow as he had stood over her and opened her eyes._

_He wasn't like most of the other villagers who ignored her with an open distain; he looked at her with an unadulterated lust that scared her and was unfitting from her understanding of what a man of the cloth should be. His very presence made her feel vulnerable out here alone in her scared place. His presence tainted it for her and as she stood up hoping to get rid of him he spoke watching her hair move with her, "It's not appropriate for a woman such as you with no protection to be out by yourself."_

"_I am fine, Pastor, I was just getting ready to pack up", she spoke hoping to get him off her property. He had no business being here anyway._

"_You know, if you married you wouldn't have to fend for yourself; you would be well taken care of". He reached out and tried to touch her, but she backed away. She saw the anger flash in his eyes, but it vanished just as quickly._

"_I thank you for your concern, but I am quite capable to fend for myself", she responded as she gathered her things as if to show she was, in fact, leaving._

"_Please, allow me to escort you home", he offered._

"_I thank you, Pastor Newton but I am on my own property already." She had smiled modestly but could see his anger flash again at her refusal and opted to begin walking away from him a little too fast._

_She was crying, and running. She was scared for her life. Run faster, she thought. Trying to will herself to run faster. Tears streaming down her face as she could here her pursuer on her heels. He was gaining on her, faster he ran, faster. His hand reached out toward her and…._

Bella woke up screaming, her hands flung out in front of her and as it made contact with skin. A flash of white light over took her room, blinding her. As she opened her eyes she came face to snout with a Cairn terrier yelling at her.


	4. The Dog Incident

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch(loosely Based).

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

* * *

Bella was panicking, she couldn't even believe what she was doing and she was scared. Her truck sped faster as she drove it about as hard as it could handle while she replayed the events of the last half hour in her head.

_"What did you do to me? Why am I so short? What did you do to me?" Bella felt her heart rate speed up and her eyes widen as she realized it was the dog speaking to her in Jacob's voice. Jacob, the youngest son of her dad's best friend, was now a little dog. Standing up, Bella caused him to fall off her and land on the floor and she began to pace. He kept on her heals yelling at her as she tried to think, "Why am I on four legs? What did you do to me?"_

_ Bella began talking to herself, ignoring Jacob's freaked out questions, "That's not possible. I am not a witch! But I saw the light. I couldn't have done this. Nope I couldn't have done this". At this point Bella was near tears and her head muttering, "Nope…." Over and over, only stopping by Jacob's sudden yell; Bella look over._

_ "OH MY GOD! I'M A DOG!" he had found her mirror. Thinking quickly she grabbed him, her phone, and her keys and ran out the door. _

They had made it a whole ten minutes before Jacob's shock wore off and he started panicking again. Now he was in full blown panic as he ran all over the passenger side of the truck and even at one time tried to jump out the window to get away from her, still yelling all the while which didn't help Bella's approaching panic attack.

"How did you do this me? What are you? You better undo this or I'll kill you! Oh my god, my father! What will happen to him if I'm not there? I don't know how you did this but I swear if you don't fix this…"

Bella had, had enough, "Jacob if you don't calm down I will throw you out the window while we are moving. What the hell were you doing at my house anyway?"

He stopped, sat very still and glared at her for a moment. After about a minute he answered in a very strained voice, "Your father called my dad and asked if I could come pick up the boat to do some repairs. I heard you screaming outside so I came to check on you and I ended up a dog".

Bella tried to calm herself down as she drove, finally when her heart rate was almost normal, "Jake, look I am sorry. I didn't do this on purpose and I don't even know how I did it, but I will try and fix this. Then, I promise, I will explain everything that I know. Until then, it's important that we don't panic. Okay?" The rest of the ride continued in strained silence.

Bella found the driveway sum 15 minutes later and only slowed enough to pull in. The force of the turn caused Jacob to go skidding across the seat, hit the passenger door and yelp as he fell on the floor. Growling, he jumped back up on the seat and started glaring at her again.

"Don't growl at me, Jacob" she yelled back. The driveway was less than smooth and the bouncing around in the truck was too much for Jake and he fell off the seat three more time before opting to just stay down; growling and huffing the entire time. Bella couldn't help herself, even under the strain of the situation, she laughed as his now behavior reminded her of a 3 year old throwing a tantrum. As the old cabin ruins came into view she saw Alice in a red knee length sweater dress with black tights and a heeled version of the same boots she herself had been wearing; standing very much the same way she was the first time she saw her. She slammed on the brakes, but this time Jacob didn't go flying. Cutting the engine she grabbed Jake and jumped out the truck. Jake saw Alice and asked, "Who is she?"

"Shut up", she said hushed as she approached Alice. "I didn't know where else to go" Bella said as she nearly starting crying and the panic came out.

"It's quite alright Bella, I am glad you came back. Here, put him in the tub", she said as she gestured toward the galvanized steel tub of water. Bella didn't question it, she rushed forward but Jacob started squirming in her arms trying to get away.

"No, let me go!" he started to say, "Keep me away from that …..that….that girl!" he finish brutally.

Alice's bright pixie-like eyes turned narrow and her voice came out spiteful, "Shut up, Dog! It's the only way for you to be _human_ again. Unless you like fleas". Jacob stopped squirming but he let out a growl at Alice as Bella dropped him in the water. It was instant, but no flash of light this time. He was a dog, and then he was a very naked 15 year old boy who was scowling at Alice as he jumped out of the tub. Bella looked away in embarrassment but Alice and Jacob continued to glare at each other. Bella suddenly realized the clothes Alice was holding just as Alice threw them at Jacob, "Here put these on, she won't turn around until you're dressed."

He never grabbed them and they fell to the ground with a quiet plop, " I am not touching anything from you".

Alice grinned widely, "Fine, go home naked. How do you think Charlie will respond to Bella bringing you back to house naked?"

Growling again, he picked up the clothes and dressed quickly. When Bella turned back around, she found the Jacob she was used to know with simple jeans and a flannel shirt. His long, black hair was loose and his usual dark skin was marred by his nasty scowl. Jacob was like the little kid down the street to Bella, although he was neither little at 6' and growing and didn't live down the street. He was Native American and went to the school on the nearby Reservation whereas Bella had gone to Forks the last two years. Their fathers were best friends so that usually meant they got thrown together during Baseball season and Holidays but never really became friends like their fathers had hoped. Now she just looked on as Alice and Jacob scowled at each other.

"So what just happened Alice?" Bella asked pleading.

Alice finally turned to look back at Bella and smiled, "Sorry, Bella. That was your first expression of power. In the beginning all your spells can be undone by water". Alice glanced over at Jacob who had began shaking as if her were sick; her face suddenly went blank for a moment and then she turned back toward Bella again. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I think you need to get the puppy home he isn't doing well. It's nothing you did, but he needs to get home. I can call you this evening to talk it you like".

"No!" Jake yelled, "You stay away from here".

Alice's feature darkened again and addressed him coldly, "You are not allowed to dictate to where we live and with whom we converse. You would do well to remember", then she smile widely and added, "Or I am sure Bella could use a practice dummy for her training. Goodbye Bella" Alice waved and walked slowly out of site as Bella stared on feeling quite stupid. If the first encounter left her feeling off kilter; this one left her feeling lost. _What had just happened? How did it just happen? Did I really just turn Jake into a dog? Will he promise to not say anything? If it does, one or both of us might be committed. Am I…Am I…really a Witch?_

Jacob brought her out of her thoughts by yelling at her as he walked toward the truck. "You owe me an explanation!"

Bella sighed as she got in the truck; put the key in the ignition, took a deep breath and began with the dreams. Somewhere in the middle of it Jacob stopped shaking and just listened coolly. They were half way back to forks when she stopped talking and it was another minute or so before Jacob said anything and it certainly wasn't what Bella had been expecting. She had expected him to call her crazy or at the very least say she needed therapy, but she did just turn him into a dog so….

"So, you're a witch". It was just a matter of fact statement, like saying 'So, you're a girl' and Bella couldn't believe he could take it all that calmly now; like he hadn't just been a dog an hour ago.

Glancing at him briefly she replied, "I don't believe in witches".

As if he expected this response, he followed with "Bella you just turned me into a dog. You don't get to not believe in Witchcraft".

"How can you take this so well?"

"The Quileute's legends all have shamans as well as _other_ supernatural aspects Bella. Even in this modern world, my generation is still taught to believe them as truth".

"It doesn't even make sense though, the only person in my family that's not normal is my mother, and she is just child in an adult body; not a witch. So, why me?"

" I don't know, but I can help if you like. I can do some research and I am sure on the res there's bound to be some things that cant be found on the net".

"Are you sure you want to help me after today?"

"Especially after today, you need to learn what your doing and I would really not like to be a terrier again. But Bella I must ask that you stay away from your little friend". He sneered and Bella got the impression he was going to call Alice something else. "It's not safe. Promise me you will stay away from her. Promise me you won't let her help you." He had finished talking just as they pulled into the driveway to find Charlie had beaten them back.

Bella looked at the seriousness in Jacob's face and heard the concern in his voice. "Why?" It was a justifiable question, she thought; his response said otherwise.

Shaking his head he said in such a tone that she knew arguing was pointless, "It doesn't matter. Just promise".

For the first time looking at him, she saw someone who looked at her as a friend. She had never known before that Jacob even liked her, and because of that she kind of felt bad for the lie that was about to come out of her mouth. Looking him straight in the eyes, with her face set she said, "I promise" and got out of the truck. She had never been good at lying in the past, but this time was the first she ever felt that she needed to have someone believe it so bad and it seemed he had.

They continued up the sidewalk and as they parted ways, Bella toward he house and he to the boat he called out with a smile, "Hey Bella!"

"Hey what?" she smiled back somewhat forced.

"I noticed that for the first since I met you. You haven't klutzed out once". It was in that moment that Bella stopped and realized that she hadn't had any accident in over a month and that was just another thing that wasn't normal for her. Distracted, she took her next step up to the small two-story white house and missed it; causing her to fall flat on her face. "Opps, spoke to soon". He just laughed at her and watched her get up and walk into the house.

Bella stomped straight into the kitchen rather mad now at his need to laugh at her. She turned on the oven and took the prepared enchiladas out. Now that it was all over she felt exhausted and guilty. Plopping down in the closest kitchen chair and staring at the oven Bella took in what happened. It was wrong to lie to Jacob but she knew, somewhere inside of her, that she was going to need Alice. _Besides_, she thought, _I might move forward in all of this allot quicker if I have two people helping me. I will just have to make sure they didn't know about it. _The Oven light went out, she put the baking dish in the oven just as Charlie came downstairs, "Hey, Bells".

"Hey Dad", she noted his hair had been wet, so she guessed he had been taking a shower. "How was work?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Where did you and Jake go?"

Bella turned away to hide the cringe, "Oh just for a drive to show him something I found. Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes. I'm going to get the rice started" It wasn't a total lie, he saw the cabin she found yesterday; it's just that's not why they were there. Charlie didn't asked any questions after that and preceded to the living room to turn on ESPN.

Dinner went off as it normally did, and before long dishes were done and Charlie was in the living room watching ESPN once again. She had just been heading up stairs to her room when her phone went off with an unrecognized number.


	5. Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch(loosely based).

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

Bella didn't need to say anything; she opened her phone and "Hello, Bella" greeted her before she so much as blinked and took Bella by surprised. "My apologies, Bella. I often forget that just because I know something doesn't mean I can get ahead of it; at least not all the time".

"What?" Bella responded confused.

"Never mind for the moment; it's not important", Alice started "What's important is us getting together to have a good face to face in disguise. So Friday is your short day at the College; you only have Spanish in the morning; it also so happens that my brother arrives Friday and I am trying to avoid him. Charlie will end up working late on a strange case so we will have the house to ourselves to chat barring no sudden changes. Tell Charlie you're having a new friend from college over to study. As long as you tell him it's a girl he won't ask questions".

"Uh, Ok", Bella replied somewhat confused, "How do you know all this, Alice?"

"I told you, I see things" She responded slightly frustrated, "Also I need to warn you. You many think Jacob and his friends are all okay to hang with, and by now I'm sure Jacob has even offered to help you out; but don't take it, stay away from him. It really is safest if you stay way from the Quileute Reservation to begin with; and Bella they will tell you to stay away from us, but it's them you need to stay away from".

"Why?" Bella thought it was a fair question. Both parties had told her to stay away from the other, but neither said why. If she were expected to agree than she needed a good reason.

Alice sighed, "I cannot talk about it yet, but I promise you when the time comes you will know everything". Bella frowned, it seemed that neither one was willing to tell her why she shouldn't see the other; but at least Alice said she would tell her eventually. So, she would settle to lying to them both until one of them told her the truth. However, she didn't even speak the words before, "Bella, you cannot lie to me. So for now why don't we compromise by telling him for now that you do not meet with me and certainly do not discuss what we say with him and that you will be honest with me what he tells you". There was an awkward tone to the way she said him that made her a bit nervous.

"Okay, and you're right. He did tell me to stay away from you". Bella felt compelled to at least give that much, even though neither party was willing to give up what was going on.

Alice must of sensed her frustration through the phone, or saw it; either way she added "Bella, I know this is frustrating but trust in me. I can see the future and this is the best course; any other way and it would all end very badly"

Bella felt very depressed, for some reason she felt that she could trust Alice and that she wanted too. Maybe it was because, for the first time someone treated her like a normal girl, not like a freak; like a friend. It was weird to think it, even weird to say it, but "I believe you". With the conversation at a close Bella suddenly felt very tired as she let a yawn escape her lips. She needed to get some sleep.

It had been two days past since the 'dog incident' as she decided to call it happened, and she neither heard from Alice or Jacob since. Her classes, minus Biology which was possibly canceled indefinitely, went smoothly (boring) and the only thing that seemed to show a progression of time through the next two days was the change in dreams. She no longer burned at the stake with a strange, pale onlooker but she appeared at the cabin tending her garden or in the meadow lying in the grass being disturbed by Pastor Newton who oddly reminded Bella of Mike; only with a little creepiness thrown in.

She was sitting in her Spanish class at the moment and she knew she should have been paying attention to lecture, but all she kept thinking about was tonight and hoping Mr. Mason wouldn't notice she wasn't paying attention. Alice had been right, Charlie hadn't questioned it when she told him; Bella was kind of surprised because it would be the first time she ever had someone come to the house. Charlie only said, "Good. It's about time you made a friend. You need to make more of them". However, he did say he would be home for dinner, so Alice was wrong about that. _Although, if she really can seen things, maybe she knows something I don't. _

Class was almost over and for once Mr. Mason seemed to ignore her. On a normal day he would make at least two snide comments in a one hour period. Today, however it seemed as if he ignored her; like she wasn't even there. There was only five minutes left and she felt like she was building pressure behind her. When the class let out she knew she would fly out of her seat so fast records would be broken. It seemed odd, admittedly how her attitude had shifted suddenly from not believing in magic to suddenly being excited about the possibility to learn about it. She supposed accidently turning someone into a dog could change ones mind, but either way as she watched the clock tick a small smile started to creep on her face ….four minutes…he was droning on about how Spanish was one of the top five spoken languages in the world….three minutes…_Why can't he let us go early once?..._two minutes…..still droning…one minute…..

Everyone around her stopped paying attention Mr. Mason and started packing up their things. When the class stuck time everyone rose and headed toward the door without acknowledgment to the fact that Mr. Mason had still be talking and left. As much as she would have liked to join them knowing Mr. Mason's predilection for torturing her she knew he would say something to her about leaving before he was done. Staying in her seat she watch as he stopped talking, packed up his papers without a look at her at all. It was like she wasn't even there. _Oh…No…..Did…Did I do again? Does he not see me?_

Packing up her things, she walked out and confirmed that everyone could see her because another student walked right into her. Bella surprisingly recognized the light, honey brown hair that went everywhere as the two of them bent to pickup books, "Sorry Angela". Bella smiled as Angela looked up at her with shocked brown eyes. "What?", she added due to Angela's puzzled look.

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, it's just I never actually heard you say anything for as long as I've known you, and no one really talks to me either." picking up another book she smiled a little tensely and added, "No big deal, doubt there will be any bruises or lost homework assignments". They stood up and Angela began to walk away when Charlie's words echoed into her head _Good. It's about time you made a friend. You need to make more of them _and Angela's own words repeated back at her again _no one really talks to me either. _Plus Bella always had this feeling like she knew Angela from somewhere.

"Hey Angela," she started as she began walking with her, her truck could wait. "What do you think is going on with our Biology teacher?" Angela always seemed nice and maybe they both could use more friends.

Angela seemed to relax a little, "I don't know for sure, but I went to the office this mourning because I wanted to know if we would resume classes soon or if I should drop the class. The receptionist told me he is going to be out the rest of the year, but that they were meeting with a man today that might step in and finish the semester. If it works out we will get an email over the weekend telling us that classes will resume next week. I hope it works out".

"I hope so too", Bella paused and then added, "Hey Angela, do you have any plans this weekend?"

Angela smiled widely, "None, well I can't do anything Sunday morning of course, but after that I'm open". Bella felt that, that should have been a clue but still couldn't place how she knew her.

"Well, how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, do you wanna meet the Coffee Shop in Forks?" Angela suggested suddenly very happy. Bella felt like they both needed this. She had a feeling that neither one of them have really had friends in the past and that Angela as much as herself could use a good friend. It was agreed to meet at noon the next day and when Bella walked away she was smiling; Mr. Mason's strange behavior long forgotten.

When she made it outside she noted that it was significantly darker outside then when she had arrived, indicating another storm she hoped she would beat home before it started. She was near the cross walk when she looked straight and saw him. Her smile was gone, and panic almost took her as she took in the man walking forward. He was tall, and well toned; but pale even compared to her own light skin. His platinum blond hair shined like a beacon amongst the masses of every day people; but his eyes were wrong and exhausting looking. Bella in a way had the same impression from him that she got from Alice; he could be 25 years old or he could be 40 she couldn't be sure. She noted though that he was watching her intently as they passed each other. There was a slight of disbelief on his face as he passed her. There was no doubt in her mind as she turned to watch him walk away that he was the man that had watched her burn at the stake. Without paying attention to where she steps she slipped off the lip of the curve and right into the arms of god. He was blonde too but his was more of a honey color, he was taller and lean like a marathon runner. His eyes were the same as the other mans though, and some how just as wrong. He smiled widely at her as if he knew her and said with a southern drawl, "Careful darlin". He let go of her and just kept walking like the world didn't just unhinge itself the way Bella had felt it had.

As she watched him walk away she saw the back of two others who had been with him. One stocky body builder type with a hood up and the other even from the back Bella thought must have been a super model. It was nearly a minute or so before she could have moved from where she was still staring where they no longer stood. Shaking her head out of her shock, she turned and walked distractedly to the truck.

She was almost to her truck when she saw that Mike was parked right next to her and leaning against her truck. Bella frowned, she didn't want to do this; she wanted to go home and obsess over what she just saw. "Hello Mike", she said as her frown deepened.

He smiled at her like it was Christmas and straightened up, "Hey Bella. I thought this was your truck. How are you today?"

"I'm okay but actually I getting ready to leave". She said this while deliberately making a show of moving around him to get the driver side door. He just turned though and began talking to her back.

"So do you have any plans this weekend? Maybe we can get together and see a movie."

"I'll be studying all weekend I won't have time", Bella responded while opening her door and chucking her bag across the seat.

"Well how about I come over and help you study Spanish. We have the same teacher, and I'm pretty good with it" he sounded so hopeful that he missed the sudden terror on her face. _How did he know my schedule?_

"No Mike" she said firmly, "I already have friends coming over to study. Bye". Bella didn't wait for him to say anything, she shut the door and started the truck while he was trying to talk to her and peeled out of the parking lot. Mike had just elevated to slightly creepy on Bella's list and just how had he known she was taking Spanish with Mr. Mason anyway?


	6. Non Chapter: Edward

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch(very loosely Based).

* * *

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

* * *

This is a second person point of view of what Edward been doing so far in this story. It starts with the day before Bellas truck broke down and ends the day Alice comes to her house the first time. I rather rushed this out quickly, because I just really wanted to put it out and technically its not part of the story. Ultimately, I just wanted to do it. Although, I was glad to see so many wanted to read it.

* * *

Edward was frustrated; as much as her hated his gifts, he hated it even more when his family found ways around his gifts to still keep secrets. He didn't want to be inside their heads to know their inner most thoughts and desires, but have the pixie devil tell him to go hunt while she was translating _Bram Stoker Dracula _into Russian in her head made him suspicious.; and one thing he knew when it came to Alice was to always be suspicious when she started to translate Vampire novels in her head. He knew she was up to something and also knew that she would see any argument he had coming so he just left.

After taking down two mountain lions, Edward found himself perched up in a high tree watching the sun fad into darkness and tried to work out what Alice was hiding. The last time he had, had a clear shot into Alice's mind he saw something disturbing and at the time couldn't make any sense of it; the only thing he could be certain of was it had to do with the latest decision to move back to Forks, WA after another disturbing vision. After a bit of probing Alice said her vision, she believed, was that they would get a phone call from the Dean of Port Angeles Community College in desperate need of a Biology teacher because(although the Dean didn't know it) the old teacher was no longer human. After that Alice became more guarded with her visons around him and would only say that moving to Forks was a good idea for the family, the way was clear of any of the foreseeable future.

Then Alice had a vision she couldn't control and it was still present in the forefront of his thoughts. Few things unnerved him after his century long existence, but this did. He closed his eyes and he saw her restrained on a gurney screaming like a banshee. Her dark brown hair flying all over as her head as she shook her head violently and fought her restraints so hard blood was dripping on the floor. They were wheeling her as fast as they could out of the site of the onlookers who were panicking. Next, her saw her unconscious in the psych unit. Whatever sedative they gave her was strong, because he with his super senses could barely see her breathing. He can hear the doctors outside her door talking about her 'seeing things'. Then it jumps again and he sees her huddled in a corner of a padded room; she is huddled in the corner with her head resting on her knees and her arms are surrounding her legs. Some time most of gone by because as thin as her already tiny petit form was she seems to have gone thin. His main concern really came from the room itself though. The last he checked padded rooms without beds were illegal for any kind of treatment purpose.

At first he wondered if she was like Alice who had been sent to an insane asylum as a child because her family was afraid of her 'spells'. Alice had been lucky; the Doctor at the asylum saw her for what she was and saved her. Alice quickly rebuffed his initial thoughts and told him not to worry; which of course only made him worry more as the increase of translating various vampire novels occurred. Today, because she made him leave told him she was intentionally looking for something today that she didn't want him to see and that made him worry even more. Secrets in this family, rarely stayed secrets for long and usually were never good things.

He tried, at first, to poke around Jasper's head; but Alice must of saw this because she made sure not to tell Jasper anything as of yet. The rest of their family seemed, as far as he could tell, thinking along the same lines and were just as concerned as he was; but in the end he knew they would have no choice but to follow the golden rule 'Always trust Alice'.

As the sun fully set, and knowing he had been gone for well over 8 hours he felt it was a good time to head back to the house. For a normal person, it would've taken 3 or 4 hours to drive from where he was to get to Alaska but he was home in less than an hour and was in for a shock when he got under 3 miles from the house. He could hear Carlisle and Esme in his office talking about remodeling the house in Forks and their thoughts were along the same line. Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the garage which he now knew to avoid for the time being while they were picturing each other naked. There were two minds he was missing though; where Alice and Jasper should be, he heard nothing.

"Carlisle, Esme. Where are Alice and Jasper?" he asked when he was about a mile away and as he approached the property line he heard Carlisle and Esme think in his office, _They left early._

A minute later he joined Esme and Carlisle in Carlisle's office and sat in one of the chairs, "Why did they leave early?"

Carlisle tried to not seem worried as he said out loud to not be rude to Esme, "She said that she needed to do something before we got there". His thoughts told Edward that he was just as worried about whether or not he should say yes to the Dean when he called later this week.

Esme only said with never failing confidence in her family, "We must trust her. She knows what she is doing".

Edward contemplated calling her to ask what she was doing when his phone, now turned back on, buzzed with _Don't bother. I will call tomorrow – Alice._

He shrugged his shoulders and let out a growl, "I can never get ahead of Alice".

Carlisle laughed, "No, we certainly can not".

It was the afternoon when Alice called the next day and there was no need to put her on the speaker phone as everyone in the house could hear her anyway. The phone call was nearly a waste of time as he didn't really get anything out of her.

"Carlisle, do you remember the old cabin just off the property down here?" she has asked out of mere politeness as she knew he would know it.

Edward could see it in his own head as Alice said it and he remembered an old broken down cabin that was on its last leg even 80 years ago. He'd be surprised if it was still standing now. "Yes, old run down place. There was some sort of casting there holding it together". This did catch Edwards attention, _what? What is a casting? I don't remember this._

"Casting?" he responded making his question known without really speaking much.

"Casting" Carlisle stated, "It is like the lasting residue of a witch's spell. It isn't something that you hear about often as witches are rare and spells powerful enough to leave a residue on an object are rarer still. Sorry, Edward at the time you were still so new, and with the wolves I guess it isn't something I even really thought much about. Well, this casting seems to be the only thing keeping this cabin from becoming dirt. Are you going to tell us what this is about?"

"Esme how would you feel about having a small cabin to restore, rebuild, and redecorate because I bought it?" Edward could here the smile in Alice's voice as one appeared on Esme's face.

"Yes, I could use a challenge", Esme responded with ideas already running through her head of a country garden and stoned walk way.

Edward just wanted to know why but before he could ask Alice spoke again, "Edward forget it I am not answering that question. I don't have long, I am expecting someone shortly and I don't want to keep her waiting. Her day was trying enough as it is. I love you all and I will see you Friday" she finished and hung up before anyone could say any thing. Edward just glared at it as the screen went black as if it were to blame for him not getting the answers he sought.

Well, he decided he did have a point of reference to start with; as everyone got up to go their own ways Rosalie and Emmett to go hunting and Esme to look up some designs on country cabins, he caught Carlisle's eye and they headed up to Carlisle's office.

It really didn't matter as privacy went that they went up there, because they could be heard anywhere basically on their property; but the illusion of privacy sometimes helped to facilitate others into turning a deaf ear. "What do you think this could be about?" he asked his like long time mentor.

All of Carlisle's previous thought came to forefront of his mind as it confirmed that he like Edward has thought that maybe Alice found someone like her, but knowing Alice vehemently denied made them bother wonder what else it could be. _It could be because of the one who turned the teacher I will replace?_ Carlisle thought, _She could have finally saw something there. _

Edward shook his head and could tell that Carlisle was just being hopeful, "So tell me about witches. I don't recall you ever really thinking about it before, let alone talking about it". Edward saw s flash in Carlisle's mind of three men perched on thrones in a marble room. "You first learned about witches from the Vulturi?"

Carlisle nodded, _Next to wolves, they are feared the most by the Vulturi. Although, witches can be good or bad by the decisions of what they are willing to use their magic for; our people can be victim to them just as easily as humans. The only advantage we have to them is that we can see them for what they are just like they can see us for what we are. The Vulturi fear them because they are human and yet we can be vulnerable to them. _

_ I remember vaguely, in my human life, of my father drowning women in the river who were accused; and I had been with the Vulturi a week when a local peasant had been brought in. She had been accused of being a witch and Marcus ripped off her head. Although looking back I see none of those women were ever witches, but the fear alone of what they could have been caused death. A real, true witch is quite rare though, and no very little accept what I learned from Aros. He told me once about castings; he described it as the residue left behind from a spell or curse meant to last past the death of the castor. The cabin had a casting there. A spell long ago was cast on that cabin, I believe it is the only reason it is still standing._

Edward thought for a moment on what Carlisle said before asking, "Have you ever met a real witch?" As he finished his question a memory from Carlisle's past that Edward had never seen before flashed forward. All Edward saw was a girl about the age of 16 or 17 burning alive and screaming before Carlisle shook his head and cleared the thought from his mind.

Carlisle spoke aloud this time as he often did when he wanted Edward listen to his words and not his thoughts. Edward had to concentrate but he was able to tune out the sound of Carlisle's mind. "I have not met one in person, no"

He knew Carlisle didn't want to think of the woman burning at the stake, but felt compelled to ask. Carlisle cut him before he could respond, "I did not know her. I had only been passing through this area for the first time when I saw her. I knew she was different and at first I didn't understand it so I hung around for a few days trying to figure it out. She saw me for what I was, I know she did; and when they imprisoned her I imagine they would of gone easier on her if she told them what the traveler was but she never told them. I watched her burn at the stake the third night I was there. A practice that had been long forgotten, but the local Pastor had cited a rage against her in the town worthy of my father. She had been a real witch, but not I had never actually met her"

Edward was temporarily stunned as he saw a clear picture of the girl come to mind. It was the same long, dark brown locks, the same pale skin, same tiny frame; she was the same. In Edwards mind he now saw the two girls side by side; one girl burning at the stake and other sedated in a bed. Two separate times, two separate (but identical) bodies, but the same woman?

_What is it Edward?_, Carlisle asked in thought once more.

"Carlisle, is Reincarnation possible at all possible?" Edward didn't even believe his own words, but their was no doubting that they were identical, right down to the shade of brown in their warm eyes.

_Not that I have seen in any of my research? I have never been one to believe in such things, but that does not mean it isn't possible. Why?_

"That is the woman Alice has been dreaming about, but in the here and now. Identical"

Carlisle said nothing to this; he didn't seem to know what to say.

The rest of the week went by rather mundane. Everyone hunted daily to be at top control and the normal moving routine that they perfected had started before they even received the call from the Dean. Rosalie begrudgingly shipped the cars ahead, the movers were called, and at lightening speed everything not coming with them was covered or boxed and the rest packed for shipment. Carlisle decided to make some phone calls, but stressed that he needed to be careful unless he needlessly brought them into the notice of the Vulturi. Otherwise, Esme had already narrowed down some potential designs for the cabin but said she would need to see before really deciding. Things were quite.

The phone call came, and Carlisle in trained surprise agreed to it readily with a couple exceptions which Edward had all their fake school documents ready to fax the school when it was agreed to let the Cullen's admit into the semester half way. Then they were gone. As they ran towards Forks with their possessions on the high way some miles away, Carlisle closed his mind to him by reciting the his Doctoral Oath in French, Rosalie was complaining about not being able to stay longer and wondering if Emmett might be willing to take another separate vacation. Emmett was doing what he usually did, picture Rosalie naked which caused Edward to flinch. The run was silent, relatively, as it seemed no one really wanted to talk.

The biggest indicator that they were approaching the edge of their property was hearing _An Interview with a Vampire _being translated into French; followed by hearing the recitation of the Constitution verbatim. It would seem to Edward, the Jasper was now fully aware of the point behind Alice's stranger than usual behavior. As Edward walked through the door, he was knocked over by the pixie giving him a huge hug. Although, he would never admit it out loud; Alice was likely the one he was closest too; there was a certain common ground they shared when it came to their 'gifts' that rather left them somewhat separated from the other members of their family. Even though, as personalities go, there were no two people on this Earth who were so different and yet the same. Her, with her child like enthusiasm that approached everything in life; but he supposed that when you saw what your bad decision might come to before making them; intern not making them, then you never really grow up by learning from your mistakes. Edward however, was nearly a man in the world he originally grew up in so he tended to be more 'adult' in his way of approaching things; of course even he admitted that it is easier to take a more logical approach on things when you can hear someone's real motives behind their actions.

Although Alice did not wipe him off his feet it did make him laugh; and begrudgingly he admitted, "I'd missed you, Pixie"

Grinning she pointed to her temple, "I know" she replied as she turned to give everyone else hugs.

"So," Carlisle started rather nonchalant as if seeing and old friend instead of his future seeing 'adopted daughter' who suddenly left without warning. "What have you been up to these this past week". Edward could here the slight humor tagged along in Carlisle's mind. He really wanted to know what Alice had been doing, but he also knew she wouldn't likely speak open just yet,

"Oh, buying property and making new friends." Her response was casual, like she just bought property every day. "Jasper and I are going to go hunt. When we get back, it will be time for the meeting with the Dean. It would be best that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper accompany you to the school. I will need Edward here to do some research here for me". Alice wouldn't let anyone talk, and wouldn't make eye contact with Edward which intern made Edward even more frustrated because she knew how he got when he was left out of the loop. "Oh and Jasper and I will be gone most of the evening. Sorry we can't really help unpack. Bye" she finished as she pulled Jasper out of the room before he could say a word.

Everyone stared out the door after Jasper and Alice. Edward just got more irritated and did something he usually wasn't prone to do, "What the hell was that?"

Rosalie laughed for the first since the mention of moving came up, "It just pisses you to not know something doesn't it?" She was laughing at him. Rosalie always had a particular hard spot towards Edward, and no one but Edward really knew why; and even though she could be cruel to him where she might be gentle towards others, he let it pass. He still loved her as a sister, and knew she had suffered much in her life.

When Alice returned, and everyone but Alice, Esme, and himself had set off toward the new campus; Edward waited until he could no longer here everyone's voices in his head before rounding on Alice.

As usual, she responded before he could ask in the most odd of conversations that was entirely inside their mind as she could see the question he would ask and therefore answer it before he even asked.

'_What are you trying so desperately to hide from us?' _thought Edward first as he folded his arms over his chest.

'_Not so much hide, as time it'._ Alice responded without giving it voice.

'_What?'_

'_My visions have been a series of possible outcomes based on when certain information has come to light and whether or not help was there at that moment it was needed to help accept and guide it.'_

'_I repeat. What?'_

Alice huffed and folded her arms in response to his defensive posture, _'it is hard to explain without giving away information that is best not yet revealed, yet'._

'_Well then, what can you tell me, Queen Alice the Prophet?" _he was angry, but he saw the corner of Alice's mouth twitch into a quick smirk and nearly laughed because of it.

'_I cannot tell you anything at this stage but this; we have a real witch in forks. Without me befriending her and helping her; she will eventually become institutionalized just like I was. I won't to stop that from happening, and you can help me stop that'._

Edward had seen flashes in Alice's memory of the torture she had been through in the 1920's asylum she had been put in. He could see how she would want to prevent such a thing from happening, and a cruel fate was not lost on him. He was ready to help Alice, but was not stupid enough to think that there wasn't more to this story then Alice admitted to. '_That's not all of it is it Alice?'_

'_No, but it is all I am going to tell you for now.'_ Smiling Alice added, _'Just trust me, Edward. Where have I ever steered you wrong?'_

Edward had to be honest with himself and Alice had never intentional lend them down the wrong path; but Alice wasn't infallible and he knew this too. Knowing there was no point in fighting her he asked, _'Fine. What can I do?' _That was how he found himself researching something he had already wondered. Reincarnation and witches.


	7. The Talk

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch(very loosely Based and taking on a life of its own).

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

Please Be patient! Our favorite characters are coming soon!

* * *

Charlie wasn't coming home for dinner; like Alice predicted he called saying he caught a strange case at the end of the day and would need to stay in the office the rest of the night so Bella opted to just make herself a salad for dinner and found her self editing her Spanish homework while waiting for Alice as a time had not actually been decided on for when she would show up. Bella had hoped the homework would work as a distraction but all she kept thinking about was the two men she saw this morning.

When the doorbell rang Bella found herself staring off in space of the couch chewing on a pencil. She shook her head and set her stuff down as she got up to let Alice in. She was standing at the door much as she always stands that gives Bella the impression of a Pixie. She was standing there with such grace and slight air of mischief behind it that gave Bella the general impression that Alice wasn't normally this calm. She walked in surveying Bella's home like she was absorbing every detail with great thought and care. Bella shut the door as Alice walked through the entry way of the living room and after looking at the Great Wall of Bella, as Bella dubbed the wall were Charlie kept every photo he had framed of his only daughter, she draped herself languidly over the old worn out couch like she'd been there before.

Bella turned and looked her short spiked hair and was greeted with the same haunted eyes as the ones she saw before from the men. The same eyes, how had she not known they were wrong before? All of them had this unnatural brown color that didn't seem quite like it was the right color. Bella couldn't help but stare at her for moment. She has been thinking about right now for the past two day and how this might go but really now she wasn't sure how to start or who should start talking first and Alice just looked at her with that knowing expression. Bella had a feeling Alice knew exactly how this was going to go but was just waiting for Bella to get to the place she was already at. Not know what else to say Bella asked, "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

A smile twitched on Alices face, "No, I am quite fine. Have a seat, we might as well get comfortable and we can start by you asking questions" Alice offered as Bella sat down nervously.

Bella tried to think of any questions she had wanted to ask and the only that she seemed to remember was, "Are you a witch?"

Alice laughed heartedly and it reminded Bella for so reason of wind chimes before Alice responded, "No, I am not".

"But you're not natural?"

Alice's laughter died out, "If by natural, you mean an oridinary human, then no I am not natural".

"What are you then?"

Alice shook her head and frowned, "It is not important at the moment; but I promise when the time is right you will know".

This time Bella opened her mouth to comment on how Alice seemed to know loads about her but really she knew nothing about her and it wasn't fare; but the look on Alice's face told her it was pointless. "So how do you know about what's going on with me then?"

"I told you. I see things. Some time back I had vision of what you would go through and saw that my interference would help so I made sure I could help".

"How do you see things?"

"Bella, I want to answer the questions you have about me and I know one day we will be the best of friends but today we need talk about what is happening with you; because this is just the beginning and turning that boy into a dog or making your teacher not see you is just the start of it if you cannot learn to control what you are'.

Bella's eyes widened, she had forgotten about Mr. Mason and Alice just confirmed her thoughts. "So I was invisible to him. I knew it wasn't right today".

Alice nodded, "Let's start with that first since it is most recent. What was going through your mind before class today?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she thought for a moment, "What I usually think going into Mr. Mason's class. I hope Mr. Mason leaves me alone. I hope I don't do anything that gives him opening to make fun of me. I hope he actually grades me fairly. I'm usually wrong on all counts".

"You are telling me he marks your assignments wrong even when it's right" Alice said looking at her incredulously.

"Not necessarily, he can't mark wrong on multiple choice and stuff but when it's a written assignment he will take off for things like: the paragraph is too long, paragraph too short, assignment was supposed to be 400 words and mine 425, or my favorite comment would be that I used words we aren't supposed to know yet. He hates me, I don't know what I had done to him; but he has hated me from the moment I walked into the classroom".

Alice looked in deep thought for a moment, and then spoke "So tell me what words were in your thoughts when you hoped he would leave you alone".

Bella thought back to this morning, after seeing the mystery man of her dreams and the other one it's hard to remember verbatim what her thoughts were, "I don't know, I think it was something along the lines of 'I wish he would ignore me'; but I don't really remember for sure. I've been distracted since".

Alice smile widely for a moment as looked at Bella, "Ah yes, you saw someone or some people today that threw you for a loop".

Bella was shocked again, "Do you know who he is? Why is he in my dreams? The guy that caught me, did you see that coming? You all have the same eye; are they like you?"

"Yes to all, but it's not important at the moment. The dream itself is what is important so let's talk about your dreams", she responded smiling still as if she knew some great wonderful secret she wasn't going to spoil.

Bella frowned to this, it was quite frustrating to know that you had question that someone refused to answer. "So it your not going to answer any of the questions I want answered, why are you here?"

Alice's smile faded and thought for a moment before answering her, "Bella I can see the future, but the future I see is based on the decisions that people are going to make on the course that they are currently on. So you understand, let me explain how I've come be involved with you. My family is well aware of my particular gifts, as we all are 'gifted' in our own way. When we had decided to make the move to Forks I took it upon my self to look and see how that choice affected our future and I saw you.

"I saw what your future was going to be with no help and no one to guide you down this path and it was grim. So, I made the choice to help you, and your future became brighter, but even there I see that how much I tell you and at what point I tell you can change that future. So, I need you to trust me when I say I am not omitting things to frustrate you, but to give you the best chance I can at the happiest future that I see for you".

Bella needed to think, she needed a moment of pause away from Alice to consider what she had said. Under the guise of making tea which she was sure Alice saw right through; she gave herself some time to think about what was the best way to proceed forward from here and take in what Alice had just admitted. Her future without help was very bad, but if Alice helps her too much it could be bad too. Bella sighed, _why can't this be easy_.

Walking back out of the kitchen with her mug, she sat across from Alice and looked at her for a moment as Alice's eyes went distant and smile appeared on her face.

"Excellent!", she announced looking at Bella.

"What's excellent?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she asked.

"Your decision. So out with it then".

"I have two questions and then tell me what you saw I need to know now". It was strange to put her future in the hands of someone she had only met twice before in this one week; but it felt right and so she would trust Alice.

"You want to know I saw for your future without my guidance and why I wanted to interfere".

"Yes", Bella confirmed.

Again Alice went distant and then smiled slightly before saying, "Very well, but you may wish you didn't know". Alice paused surveying Bella and then looking determined continued on, "When I first saw you, you were lying on a hospital bed restrained and sedated. With no help your gifts got out of control and you became a danger to yourself and everyone around you.

"As for the second, well I saw you because you are important to my family and when I saw that we would become sisters when I made the decision to help it became a no brainer. Seeing the future and what is in store for all of us has allowed me already consider you my closest of friends. However, I realize that for you it is not yet so".

The rest of the night focused mostly on what already happened, and by what already happened Bella learned her dreams were really memories from a past life. Alice also explained that until her vision of Bella her knowledge of witches was quite limited and her desire to help her has prompted her to do research. Her research so far has lead Alice to the understandingthat it was not normal for a witch to be reborn.

"Usually, from what I have gathered so far there must have been some sort of wrong doing in your first demise; because that is the only way a witch is reborn. To right what once was wronged".

"But weren't the Salam Witch trails as a whole wrong, so shouldn't most of the real witches who were murdered be reborn. It would seem then that there would be more of us", Bella hesitated at the word 'us'; it was still hard to take in.

Alice shook her head, "Every witch hunt that ever existed mostly only killed innocent women who were unjustly accused for various reasons. No, it was very rare that they ever killed a real witch, and even then most of them were caught because they were trying to do real harm to others; so their deaths was justified. I still am learning and information is coming in from many of my sources yet so we may get more information to explain what make you so different from most witches".

"Well don't you know what the information will be if you can see it already?"

"Alice shook her head again, "It doesn't work like that. Some of my sources have to search through documents that are very old and delicate and not scanned into a computer. So, first they have to find the information and then they need to decide whether it's pertinent to tell me. Besides, I don't see every decision ever made; sometimes I will see a future that is 15 years from now that was caused by a decision made today".

"So this man that I saw watching me burn to death into my dream. He really existed, he was so strange to me not standing with the crowd and yet not stopping them either. He stood there just rooted staring at me. When I saw that man today, it was like seeing that man in my dreams alive and it scared me. Is he like me, is he reborn like me?"

"No, he is not like you Bella. Remember, he is like me. Also I urge you on Monday when you see him again, please do not ask him any questions about this. It is not the time or place and he does not have the answers you seek. So tell me about the dreams you have had other then the burning".  
Bella was torn between dropping it like Alice had wanted and pressing on to find out what Alice did know about the man, but Alice as she should of known chose for her. "Bella, he does not know you. I have not told him about you; today was just a shock to him as it was to you. Yes, he sees that burning in his mind but to him it is not dreams and neither of you is in a place to discuss it with anyone. I stress this to you Bella, only when he is ready to address his part in that night will it be talked about because it actually has no insight to your past but allot into his".

"Fine" Bella replied coldly

"The other dreams, Bella", Bella hesitated but then figured it was useless to not move forward. So, she told Bella about the Cabin in the forest, about the meadow she would take lunch in, she told her about the Pastor and how he reminded her of Mike Newton, and then she told her about being chased in the woods. Alice and frowned and looked pensive for a moment when she had talked about the Pastor; then shaking her head continued to listen.

"I must say Bella, I think it best you try to avoid Mike Newton as much as possible".

"Not a problem, I already try to", Bella smiled and so did Alice.

"In all seriousness though, my brother Edward with be in your Monday morning Spanish class and suggest that you stay with him and the rest of my family as much as possible"

"But it is mid semester, you can't just start mid semester?"

"Bella have I been wrong so far?"

"No"

"Well then, trust me", Alices smiled widely again.

"Trust you" Bella responded smiling again.

"Yes, trust. It's what friends do". Bella busted out laughing as Alice joined in laughing.

"Quoting Finding Nemo, really?" Bella asked after the laughter stopped.

"I happen to like animated movies" she finished pouting. Alice got up at this and decided it was the end of the evening. Standing, Alice pulled Bella into a hug which surprised her. Stepping back, "By the way, earlier today with Angela; that was a good decision. She is a very kind hearted girl who has been very sheltered. She, like you, has had no friends; in fact I think she has hoped to be friends with you for awhile. It will be good for both of you".

Bella stared at her in a kind of surprise now and then said, "Yeah, I kind of felt like she needed a friend".

As Alice made for the door she added, "Oh and Bella, she is Pastor Weber's eldest daughter. You know, your fathers Pastor". A light dawns on Bella; he fathers Pastor that's how she knew her. She had been homeschooled so she had never seen her in school, but if she recalled she was very smart and very quiet; and graduated young like her, only 17. Bella admittedly never really went to church with her father, only on Easter and Christmas because it was kind of an awkward thing when you grew up with a mother who was more 'spiritual' than religious. It was no wonder she didn't really remember Angela.

As Bella shut the door she smiled, well at least one mystery was solved.


	8. Dr Carlisle Cullen

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch(very loosely Based, like taken on a mind of its own and become nearly unrelated).

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

Please Be patient! Our favorite characters are coming soon!

The skies were dark and cloudy as Bella drove to school the following Monday morning and she was sure there was another storm likely to hit before the end of the morning. It was 7:30 and looked more like an hour ago. Bella sighed, although she loved being with her father and the fact that he rarely criticized her bookish behavior like her mother did; she had to admit she wished the sun shown a little more here. She pulled into the parking lot of the College and thought about Angela as she got out of her car. When she and Angela had met for Lunch on Saturday Bella had realized how much the two of them had, had in common. It had turned out that Angela had wanted to go to Seattle to study Theology but like her father; felt she was too young. So, the deal was she could take classes at the Community College in Port Angeles her first year than transfer; the same deal Bella had with her father. Until then, Angela lived at home with her family and helped her mom around the house and with her twin younger brothers when not at College or studying.

Bella had been surprised that Angela, like Bella, had gotten the exact same response from her father about picking up a part time job. "You have a full scholarship to College and financial aid. You do not need to work". Bella didn't feel it necessary to bring up that she also got a monthly stipend from Phil. She told him no at first, but he wore her down eventually. His argument was that as a Professional Baseball player he had plenty of money to spend on his family, and that she was like a daughter to him so he could spoil her if he wanted. She nearly cried after that and stopped arguing. What he didn't know though was that she saved it all in a fund for an apartment in Seattle. There was no way she was living in a dorm when she got there. Maybe if they continued to be friends, Angela could room with her.

Bella arrived at class 20 minutes early and Mr. Mason wasn't even there yet, but somebody she had only met briefly once before was. The tall, southern gentlemen that stopped her from playing in traffic sat right next to her seat and smiled widely at her as she approached. "We meet again" he said with the southern accent.

"Yes, we do. Why are you here?" Bella asked trying not to sound accusatory as she sat down.

"For Spanish 101, I am in the right room aren't I", he asked.

"Well yes, but how are you here 6 weeks into the semester?"

"Special circumstances, my father-in-law is picking up the Biology teacher post rather suddenly and only agreed if the rest of the family could transfer in".

"Biology? My new biology teacher? What is his name?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen".

Bella was surprised for a minute, "Dr? He could be at a university and he is teaching at a small community college?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "He's actually has an MD and practices as an ED doctor, but has taking a sabbatical. The Dean called in a favor and he agreed to teach out the rest of the year"

"Wow, he must have been board on sabbatical", Bella responded as they both turned to look at Mr. Mason walked in giving Bella and the mystery guy next to her the stink eye. His focus stayed only briefly on Bella this time, but hovered over the man next to her for a few moments before turning to get papers out of his brief case. Bella was sure his expression soured even more than usual, but he seemed to be determined to not say anything. Bella couldn't help but frown at unusual, even for him, behavior and this time he looked directly at her so there was no denying that he saw her today. She made sure not make any stupid thoughts of hoping he would ignore her this morning on the way here.

Bella looked over at the guy next to her and found him stock still, eyes narrowed, face set so still he looked like a statue, in fact to Bella it looked like he wasn't even breathing. The classroom was starting to fill in and Bella just stared at the guy next to her; not knowing what else to do to break him out of his revelry she reached out and touched his arm hesitantly and then pulled back so fast in shock. He had jerked so fast at her touch that it scared her near to death. _That…that….that couldn't have been human._ She had thought as his look turned to shock as if he had forgotten she was there.

His attitude seemed, suddenly, to change as quick as his movement and he smiled softly at her and reached out for her hand and very gently took it as if her was trying very hard not to hurt and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". Bella found herself slightly dazzled by him, and found that his gesture, while only friendly, felt rather intimate and time seemed to slow while he held her hand. A freakish feeling in the back of Bella's brain told her that she should pull her hand away and that he was dangerous, but instead she slid her hand away slowly and turned toward class just as it started.

gave a sinister look at Bella before walking toward the other side of class and handing a stock of papers to the person farthest from her. "Right now your papers from last week are going around. Your grades not only reflected the paper but any deductions for being late or not attending at all", he gave Bella another sinister look as he said this. Bella watched as the stack made it's way around and saw everyone skipping past the first page and it didn't take long to figure he had put her paper on top. When the last page made its way to her she could see some of the kids looking at her in mixed shock and humor, and other in just plain shock; then saw why. On the front of her paper in bright red marker, was a big, fat F.

She nearly cried as she thumbed through her assignment to see what she had done wrong, and found nothing. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she read the comment on the last page.

_ Your grade is indicative of turning in your assignment late and your attendance to date!_

She was shaking at this point and knew she was being watched by him as well as a few others in class. It was one thing to pick at her for having an advance IQ but to intentionally attack her GPA to hurt her was beyond spiteful. Bella felt a sudden rush of calm wash over her like a wave; she didn't know what brought it on but her logical side came out and convinced her that now was not the time to lose her head. So, she put the paper in her folder and sat up straight with a determined look on her face to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Not once noticing the man behind her, staring intently at her with a mingled look of shock and loathing on his face.

Later that afternoon, after Bella got home from campus, when she was all alone; she cried. It wasn't a collapse on the bed, all out terrifying breakdown cry; but silently while making the Beef stew the tears just fell down her cheeks. She hadn't understood it at the time, and still didn't, why she calmed so quickly in the classroom, but as soon as she left it had hit her all over again. For the first time ever, she had truly contemplated skipping a class to come home. Her saving grace, was knowing she would likely feel like a coward later.

By the time the stew was simmering nicely it was almost time for Charlie to come home, and she was feeling a great deal better and wasn't to worried about having another cry. She decided to pass her time waiting for her father by taking inventory of what they had for food, so she could get groceries the next day. She was nearly done when the phone and shoved the freezer shut as she reached for it.

"Swan residence" she stated formally over the phone.

"Bells" said the voice in a kind of flat tone.

Bella smiled slightly but knew if he was calling now it meant he wasn't coming home, "Hey, Dad. Staying late again?"

"Another dead hiker. Sorry honey", he responded. Bella could see the frown on his face as he stated this. When she got up the previous Saturday and found him at the table, with a little probing, got him to tell her that local hiker came across another dead hiker in the woods Friday morning. Upon initial examination they thought a bear attack, and figured open and shut case; until the M.E. had called in the afternoon to say after he cleaned the body that the bite marks looked human. The way he said it 'another dead hiker' told Bella it must have been just like the other one.

"I made stew. Do you want me to bring it to the station?" she added frowning. The idea that someone was attacking people in the woods didn't sit so well in her stomach.

"No that's okay Bells. I already sent Ben to get some burgers. I'll be late so lock door before going to bed" he said in his concerned tone that was his way of saying _Good night, I love you. _Then before she replied he shouted. "Oh, I forgot. Ben and Eric are coming to dinner Friday". Ben was Charlie's radio jockey, and about once or twice a month came over for dinner. It was never said, but Bella believed Charlie felt bad for him. Ben graduated head of his class 2 years ago and went to Seattle to study Political Science, but 6 months ago his parents were in a car accident and Ben found himself custody of his 10 year old brother Eric at the age of 20. So, he came home and asked Charlie for a job, and Charlie gave him one. Ever since Ben and Eric came over every few weeks for 'real' food, as she was sure it was likely whatever was microwavable or out of box the rest of the time.

"That's good I invited Angela over Friday too so I'll make a big meal than".

"Okay, night Bells"

Knowing that Ben and Eric would be coming Friday changed her original plan for dishes this week. Whenever, they were coming, she liked to accumulate leftovers throughout the week so she could give them to Ben and Eric Friday night. Knowing he wouldn't take them if she just said she made food for them, she always just made it sound like she was really bad at portion control and had tons they needed to get rid of. She had a feeling Charlie knew she did this, and that he approved because he would always smile proudly at her after they left with bags full of food. Bella poured a helping of stew for herself and turned the stove off. Just as she sat down with her bowl to plan her meals for the rest of the week, the doorbell rang. Bella sighed, and got up taking her bowl with her.

It was Alice, an excited Alice; and for some reason that made a scared Bella. Bella studied Alice warily as she was standing in the doorway in a white sweater dress and black leggings with the boots that matched Bella's bouncing off the balls of her feet, a glint in her eye, and smiling widely, her hand behind her back. Spoon half way to her mouth Bella stopped it as half of her food fell back in the bowl.

Alice pulled a very old tattered book out from behind her back and said, "Tonight we are going to play a little".

"What?" Bella responded confused. She didn't remember anything about Alice coming over tonight. "Did I forget something?"

"No. I just received this today and looked and saw tonight was a good night to practice".

"Practice?" Bella was still not following.

"Yes, silly. You aren't going to get better control over your power if you don't practice".

For some reason, until now, it never occurred to Bella there might actually be practice involved and learning spells. How is it that it could have passed her noticed?

"Uh, Ok", she responded slightly out of sorts over it all. To be totally honest she was slightly scared of what she could do. If she could accidently turn someone into a dog while she was half asleep. What could she do to someone on purpose while she was fully awake?"

Alice smiled like she knew Bella's thoughts, "Bella, don't worry. We will start small. You must first exercise control over that which is diminutive before you can master the immense. So finish your dinner and we will go for a walk". Bella listened; she ate quickly and put away the lefts. Alice was looking at the Great wall of Bella again as if trying to reconcile an identity to the face.

"Why do you keep looking at my photos?" Bella felt compelled to ask as she shrugged on a jacket.

Alice contemplated for a moment before responded, "Witchcraft is usually recessive gene and my research indicates that whoever you used to be came from your family line somewhere. I guess when I look at your photos I am trying to figure out which side of your family it comes from so we would know where to start looking".

"Well, I would say my mother's family has a history of being well, less conventional".

"That really isn't the best indicator. By recessive I mean the true gift of magic might pop up in one family member in 150 years. There are very few real witches in this world. There would need to be some sort of indicator and right now what we have been able to research on your family so far shows no indicators".

Bella decided to change to the subject, "So what is that?", she asked pointing to the book as they began heading outside.

Alice smiled widely at this, "Your Grimoire", she said handing the book to Bella.

"My what?"

"Your book of spells". Alice paused for a moment and frowned. "Well, not yours per say, but one we have found. It was only just started before it parted way with its previous owner, but it has nothing but beginner spells so it will suffice".

Bella starting flipping through the book as they walked down the street in relative silence. Spells to control fire, rain, plant growth, produce a storm; it seemed so hard to believe. She had so many questions she wanted answered, but she agreed to follow Alice's lead in this, so that she would do. Alice lead the way to a path in the woods that only went deep enough to keep themselves covered from peeping eyes. Alice produced a flashlight and handed it to Bella. "Read the opening paragraph out loud", she told Alice.

Bella flipped to the first page,

"_All spells have an element at its base. To master a spell one first must master the element that is at its heart. For example, passion burns like fire; so to control passion, in any form; one must first master their ability to control fire. Calm flows like water, so to cast out calm amongst thy neighbors one must first understand the power of water. The wind carries away all from the land that which has spent its life. To cleanse thyself of that which is past, one must understanding the flow of the wind. Earth is solid and steadfast it can help where else someone might fail at a task. Learning to draw the power of the Earth into you can make a person steady and resolute in their path"._

"Wow!"

"You see this is why I said start small. Tonight, I thought we could practice just drawing on the wind. It is the easiest of the elements to work and likely to be the most useful" Alice's smile was calm but her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Turning the page to Wind, Bella looked over the pages; growing more puzzled as she read over them she finally asked, "What no drawing of circles and incantations?". Bella realized that as soon as she said it, it sounded rather stupid to think those things were actually real, but then she thought witchcraft was real either.

Alice shook her head, "No, like most things you will come understand later. The truth is far different than what is perceived. What society understands to be Witchcraft, or Wicca as people believe, didn't actually exist in it present form until the early- to mid 1900's. Although some of their habits and beliefs are based off real books and items found, most of it is completely distorted from the truth and anyone calling themself a Wiccan is not a witch. A true witch, is very rare. So rare, that I would bet that there are less than 100 in all of North America and you wouldn't likely be able to pick them out of the crowd either.

"To a witch, their magic is very personal. There are no generic incantations; it is feeling that rises up inside and responds only to the name you give it. Yes, circles are drawn, but only with difficult spells that require a lot of power and from what I read they are not something just drawn. They take days to make and everything must be hand done by the witch, no short cuts".

Bella heard her words and couldn't help but ask, "So, no talismans or symbols? Crystals? Burning herbs and stuff?"

"Oh yes, those are real", Alice looked as if something dawned on her for the first time. "That reminds me, you are going to want to plant an Herb garden and buy a good metal piece of jewelry that you would like enough to wear constantly". Bella was going to ask why, but Alice continued and answered her question with her asking, "Talismans are

Real, but like the spell work, it is very personal. There no specific symbols that draw power, but something that you pick that is dear to you, and you endow with power. It doesn't even need to a piece of jewelry it just is the easiest for the onlookers to ignore a piece of jewelry you never take off. Metals are the least likely to break and the beast conductors so they are more practical to use. The herbs are important to but are more effective if you grow them yourself. As witch you can instill power in everything you do, so by growing your own herbs from seeds you can feed them with your own thoughts and emotions therefore making them even stronger. The scent of lavender is calming by itself, but Lavender you grew with your own hands and instilled with calming thoughts could be given to someone who is out of control with rage or who has insomnia to help them sleep".

"It is October, I cannot start a garden outside and Charlie would question my sudden interest in plants" Bella said shaking her head.

"Start it at the cabin. By the end of the week the restoration will be far enough along that one of the rooms will be good for an indoor green house. For now, I would stop and a book store and pick up a book of herbs and get your supplies. You drive by the cabin every day so you can just stop and drop off your supplies there and Charlie will never know that you're even doing it. Now let's do some spell work".

They were outside for nearly an hour before Bella had drawn a good wind. The book that Alice had brought that Bella had jokingly called _The Standard book of Spells, grade 1_, had said she should think how the winds feels and looks in her mind and try and draw that feeling over herself. When the feeling washes over her, an incantation would form in her mind and she should call it out to stir the wind up. Bella had actually done this quite well in the beginning but quickly learned that the force of the wind varied with the force of her voice. From there she only had to speak to it as if it were another person, to make the wind stop she simply just had to tell it to.

When the night ended and Bella returned back home, they parted with Alice telling Bella she should buy a blank journal that she can use create her own grimoire for notes, spells, thoughts, and anything really that she felt was important. So Bella made a list for herself of things to buy: herb book, planting supplies, a miscellaneous metal jewelry piece, and a journal. But as she walked up the stairs looking a the book of spells and saw only the first 20 of about 300 pages were actually used; and thought as she ran her fingers over the hand writing that was oddly like her own, that she didn't need to buy a journal when she already had one. There was one thing that troubled Bella as she started to doze off that night though. Alice said 'we have found'. Who was helping Alice help Bella?

Tuesday morning started rather normal, although just for fun Bella called up a quite wind almost as a reminder that it really happened the night before and smiled as the gentle breezed graced her face. Women in Literature went by quite normal minus Jessica spending most it glaring at her for whatever reason. Bella was mostly excited to meet the Biology teacher that she would for the first time in the Lab she was headed to know. Used to being the first one to all her classes she was surprised to see the back of another student she had not met in her classes before. He didn't turn when he heard her walk in, but saw him tense as she took off her sweater at the door, swept her hair up, which she had grown accustom to leaving down, and preceded to her station that was right next to him.

His hair was the most beautiful shade of this bronze, copper, brown color that was unnatural and stunning and she couldn't help but want to reach out and touch the back of his head as she sat down facing his back as if he was determined to not turn to see her. To Bella he had actually become so tense she was sure he wasn't moving at all. Thinking back to the gentlemen in Spanish the morning before, kept her hands to herself and left him alone. For whatever reason it was, without seeing his face; she was sure he was just like him and Alice but she didn't have the luxury of being comfortable enough to talk to him like with the other guy and Alice.

She was so intent on watching him that she barely noticed the door from the supply room open and a man walk in. Turning toward her teacher, for the second time in less than a week she was replaced with panic as she stared at the man with blonde hair and he was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. It seemed in that moment, the statue next to her moved; he turned and looked at Bella with an expression of concentration and pain. Bella saw his face and forgot about the other man who had haunted her dreams. He was a god, this man in front of her with topaz eyes that bore into her, his strong jaw, high cheek bones, and lips so full that even now she just wanted to kiss. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and never in her whole life had she felt like this. In this moment time seemed to stop as they stared at each other, and then so quickly he couldn't be human he picked up his things and left.

It took several minutes before Bella felt herself calm again, and when she look forward saw the new teacher now frowned at her. Later, after class was over, Bella would only remember this conversation that followed between her and the new teacher.

"I apologize for my son, he sometimes does not handle new people so well"

"Your son?" she whispered rather surprised. This man before her seemed to young to have a fully grown child, and his voice sounded almost like music and drew Bella in. Much like, she thought, when she talked to Alice and the man in Spanish. As a mental note, she decided next time she saw him; she would find out his name.

"Yes, Edward. He like you is gifted for his age, all of my children are", his mouth kind of twitched into a smile as he remarked.

Bella responded with much less grace and a lot more accusation then intended, "You know who I am?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I have spoken with your old teacher and he spoke very highly of you Miss. Swan".

Smiling, trying not to focus on his face or what it reminded her of, she said "Thank you, Dr. ?"

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen" he responded as the other students started to follow in.


	9. AN

Sorry guys! My computer went nuts and its been weeks software replacements, driver downloads, money spent, and well chaos. Finally, its functioning somewhat okay so I should be able to finish the current chapter within the next week or so. Please be patient.


	10. Friday

Reviews are welcome…Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story. Ownership and inspiration go to Stephenie Meyer and the 1989 classic Teen Witch(loosely (very) Based).

Also, Many places in this story do not exist. I created them to be able to keep everything within the confines of the Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle area.

Please Be patient! Our favorite characters are coming soon!

The week had past rather uneventful, and by the time Friday hit Bella almost felt normal…almost. She had managed to pick up and read up on herbs, and over the course of the past few days acquire everything she needed to turn a room into an in door greenhouse. As she pulled into the drive of the cabin Bell had a good opportunity to look at how the remodel was going. It was really a tiny place, and even when it was built she could tell that it was meant only for one person. She really saw the inside for the first time Tuesday when she stopped to drop off dirt and seeds. They had cleaned the debris and filth out of the cabin, and underneath was what was left of a cabin that was completely open on the main floor with one door and one set of stairs. The door led to the cellar, and the stairs to the loft where Bella presumed whomever lived here would have slept.

However now, Alice was well on her way to adding three rooms to the cabins main floor, building a bathroom that previously was not there, and extending the upstairs loft. When Bella asked what she was going to make them into, she merely shrugged her shoulders and said, "It is not decided yet", but Bella thought the upstairs would make a great reading nook and hobby area. She hadn't voiced this idea, but Alice seemed to smile as she thought it. Today, she saw they were finished with the add-on and were now onto installing all new doors and windows; but although she saw construction equipment all over, windows resting against the walls, and doors still in wrapping. What she did not see was construction workers, only Alice was there and standing in the doorway. Alice helped her unload her truck of supplies wordlessly, but Bella noticed that her stuff was no longer sitting under a make shift shelter so she followed Alice wherever she went, which happened to be the first room off the main room which was gutted. Alice opened up the door and Bella stopped, "Yes, we figured you wouldn't mind. I had the boys set up the lights, and stations". All of Bella's grow light were hanging from the ceiling and wired in, and her trays were all set up awaiting soil and seeds. All her tool were hanging up on a wall rack, her seeds organized in a file system, a cabinet to store things, a sink. This was more than a make shift greenhouse. This was a permanent inside gardening station.

"This wasn't necessary, Alice".

"Of course it was, you need this", she responded. "I told the guys to leave for the rest of the day to give you some peace to get started".

Bella chewed her lip wishing there was a way to say this was way too much, but instead she said, "Thank you Alice".

Alice smiled, "its okay to be spoiled Bella, so get used to it because I love to spoil. Now, just lock the front door when you leave" Alice finished by setting a key ring with a metal tag on it on the table before walking out. Bella picked up the key and sighed, _This is much to much,_ she thought as her fingers ran over the metal cursive on the tag that read 'Bella'.

It was nearly three hours later when Bella found herself locking the door with her own set of keys to the cabin and she felt she had gotten about as far as she could today. However, she still got quite a bit done, and more than she expected since she didn't need to set up anything. All of her seeds were planted in accordance with her herb book, and keeping in mind that her grimoire told her to keep calm and positive thoughts in her head while planting. Negativity was bad for growing, apparently. As she walked to her truck she had the unmistakable feeling of being watched, but saw nothing as she glanced around.

Shaking it off, Bella jumped into the truck. As pulled out of the driveway she glanced in the rear view mirror, and slammed on the breaks. She turned quickly to look with her eyes, but he was gone. She didn't make it up, did she? Had he really been there watching her? But why? They had never even spoken, the one time they met he ran away from her; but she couldn't have imagined seeing Edward there. Could she?

By the time Bella made it home cleaned the main floor and put dinner in the oven, Angela knocked on the door. Which told Bella she had very little time to pull herself together, as she opened the door, she thought_ Why hadn't I master the magic of instant shower yet? _

"Hey, Angela", Bella greeted Angela who was wearing a dress for the first time ever outside of Church services, and for the first time ever she had on make up with her hair down. She looked nervous as she shrugged out of her jacket and Bella could see the modest three-quarter length sleeved casual navy blue dress with matching Ballet flats; which seemed to suite Angela's quiet personality. "You look great", Bella added as she noticed that while not baggy, it wasn't skin tight either. It fit Angela in all the right places while still keeping with her modest upbringing.

"No", she moaned and shrugged her shoulders. "My dad thinks the dress it too tight, my mom had a fit when she saw me in make-up, and obviously I'm WAY over dressed." Angela gestured toward Bella in her ripped jeans and t-shirt with her hair in a not. "I don't know what I was thinking. I never wear make-up or dress up, but tonight I thought. Well…..my aunt got me this dress for my birthday, and bought me this make-up and I thought I would be nice to look good. I never dress up and wanted so bad to look nice for….but my dad detests this dress…and the make-up, my mom was not happy…..and Oh God stop me", she finished as bent over trying to control her breathing which was now out of control.

"Relax, you look great, and I haven't changed yet I was just heading upstairs to do that when you knocked, and I was planning on wearing a dress too" Bella lied but figure it was to a good cause.

"Really", Angela asked as she straightened back up, getting control of herself.

Normally Bella wore whatever she had on, but tonight she could put forth some effort to ease Angela's nerves she thought. "Yeah, and don't worry about what your mom and dad think. They probably were just shocked to see you dressed up. That dress is perfect on you, and you look great! Now, do you mind waiting down here while I change. I think Ben should be here soon"

Angela nodded a bit more like her self before stating "sure". Although, Bella thought it was rather odd that Angela dressed up for a dinner at a friends, she decided not to put to much thought into as she ran up the stairs quickly. Once in her room she threw open her closet and grabbed the first dress she saw; which happened to be one her mom sent her from her latest 'Bella needs to dress more feminine' shopping spree. It was an emerald colored wrap around sweater dress. As she quickly changed and put leggings on; it amazed her how her mother who could loose phone chargers like they were nothing could pick out clothes that fit Bella perfectly when she hadn't seen her own daughter since Easter. Quickly she grabbed her brush as the door bell rang and ran a brush though her hair. Knowing at this point it was useless to do anything great she quickly and skillfully from years of experience tied it back in a messy French braid. A little eyeliner, the eye shadow trick her mom taught her years ago with the three different shades of brown, mascara, and lip gloss.

Bella found herself walking back down the stairs less than ten minutes after she had run up them and hoping she didn't look like she had spent that little time on her appearance. Although, most never knew it, with a mother like hers she actually knew quite a bit about make-up and clothes; she just mostly thought it was pointless most of the time. As she came to the bottom of the stairs, she saw that Angela and Ben were rather awkwardly staring, or rather decidedly not staring, at each other with intermittent glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. That's when Angela clicked in Bella's mind. _They must have met before_, she thought, _and she likes him. _Bella smiled and called out, "Ben!". He turned, and his eyes widened. "What do I look that bad?"

He shook his head, and as Bella stood before him, "Not at all, you just never wear a dress. You look great", he smiled and Bella saw out of the corner of her eye, Angela frown.

Bella didn't really like attention and hopping to make Angela feel better she asked, "What do you think of Angela? She's not one to wear dresses either, but we decided tonight we would try to look like girls". Bella wasn't naturally dishonest, or good at playing games with people; but tonight she decided it wouldn't hurt a little bit to come out of her hermit shell, and she thought it wouldn't hurt Angela either.

Ben's eyes lingered over Angela a moment longer than he did Bella, and then whispered "Beautiful". An unmistakable blush crept up Angela's cheeks.

Dinner went by rather quietly. Eric, Ben's little brother, was unusually quiet, and given that Charlie and Bella weren't normally prone to stimulate conversations; most of the night was spent with Angela and Ben stealing glances at each other. After an awkward dinner; in her normal after dinner pretense piled Ben with food just before he and Eric walked out the door. As it shut, with Angela still inside, Charlie stated, "Well, that was weird." he said as he yawned, "It's been long week. I hope you girls don't mind but I'm going to bed". Bella watched as Charlie's figure receded upstairs and then turned to face Angela as she heard the door shut.

"So, you know Ben?", Bella asked tying not to pry.

"He goes to my Church" she whispered.

"So, you like him?"

Angela looked stunned and then tears welled up her eyes. "Was I that obvious? He must think I'm a stupid kid; I mean we only ever talk when he drops Eric off to my Sunday class. Oh no, I feel so stupid; especially after dinner. That was horrible". Angela had started pacing and throwing her arms up as she started to panic again.

Wanting to stop it before it got any worse Bella threw her arms out and grabbed Angela mid pace, "No! No! No! Tonight was not horrible. It was awkward for the rest of us maybe, but not horrible. He was trying to not look at you just as much as you were trying not to look at him".

Angela stopped and skeptically asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Bella responded, "He likes you. Just do both yourselves a favor and relax around him; and take it slow your still 17 for another six months. My father would not be happy to have to arrest him". Bella smiled she had hopped Angela would get the joke but it seemed it only made her frown.

AN- Sorry about the delayed post; after my computer started functioning my daughter was and then I was. School finals and holidays all had a factor. Sorry.


End file.
